particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Taeyang the Great
Taeyang Sang-ah (b. 13 Apr 4277; d. 14 Jun 4381; r. 4297-4350), born Mok Sang-ah, was the Empress Dowager and was the First Empress of the Grand Imperial Union of Dankuk, and Taeyang of Sindo-head of the indigenous religion of Dankuk until her abdication in 4350. The Empress was born in 4277 in a time of great turbulence within Dankuk-with the demise of the Juche Regime and the revival of the Ryeo Dynasty, her family largely lived dedicated to the Shrine, largely staying out of the limelight, Taeyang herself(known as Mok Sang-ah at the time-Taeyang being a ceremonial title conferred upon assumption of the position of High Priestess of Sindo)focused on training to be a Shrine Priestess. Unfortunately for Taeyang, the PresidentHong Seon-Ki- launched a coup d'état in which the Ryeo were deposed and began a most dark time in Kyo history and eventually, in the year 4297, declared himself "God-Emperor" and representatives of the old Monarchic lines were persecuted if they didn't surrender their claims to Hong-Taeyang's own Parents were Imprisoned by the Tyrant. Taeyang herself, though merely 20 years old, was in a different part of the country at the time of the imprisonment and became the center of supporters of opposition to President Hong within Dankuk. Using family fortune she was able to build an army to fight the Tyrannical Emperor and in October, in coalition with democratic and Ryeo forces, overthrew the Tyrant and established a Provisional Government, who elected her President. At this point in time she tried to negotiate with the other factions within Dankuk, but old rivalries persisted with the Ryeo Clan, which eventually involved foreign Leftist powers-such as the Republic of Yingdala-a government which the Empire has recognized as illegitimate due to the dishonorable way the Wu clan was deposed. Around the Year 4308 evidence came to light that the Ryeo had betrayed the Kyo nation by giving vital intelligence to the Yingdalan Government, and the Imperial Senate voted to remove Choesun V from the throne and Taeyang Sang-ah was installed as Empress. The Ryeo family subsequently evaded authorities, who were authorized to detain the royal family to determine their fate later in a trial. Choesun V would eventually die of Cardiac complications and the rest of his family were airlifted to Yingdala. Over the Years the Empress began projects to build up the Empire, building infrastructure, researching nuclear technology, and joining a worldwide coalition to overthrow the genocidal government in Hulstria. At some point though, residual leftist forces commandeered Parliament in November 4 4315 to dethrone the Empress, though her supporters never wavered in their support, and with pressure, finally managed to undo the Left-wing decree and recognize the legitimacy of Taeyang on September 30, 4228. The Empress would eventually retire from the throne, passing the imperial dignity to her daughter Yeong Yoon-Jin, in 4350. Taeyang Sang-ah and her family are descendents of the ancient Pyeonghae Monarchs and they are related to other living monarchs in Dovani, such as the Yukio-Labsburg Emperor of Mikuni-Hulstria. Heritage The future Empress Taeyang was the daughter of Mok Min Jong, a Religious scholar and daughter of Jin Seong-Eon the daughter of Taeyang Na-Young, high priestess of Sindo religion in Dankuk. She is the Great Great Granddaughter of Empress Hwangje Ye-Seo(reigned 4207-4256 proclaimed in 4187) who was the Kyo cultural monarch during the Union of Free Dranland(later Union of Dankuk). She is a direct cousin to her immediate predecessors-the Hwangje lineage; the Warwick Kings of the Draniano in Dankuk; the Wu Clan emperors of Yingdala who themselves are cousins to the Ryeo Dynasty; and the Yukio-Labsburg Imperial line of Mikuni-Hulstria and the Second Sekowan Empire of the 30th century. Her distant ancestors were the monarchs of the Pyeonghae Kingdom who rivaled the Ryeo ancestors of the Gongmangdo Kingdom in the 8th century. She spent her child under the Anti-religious Juche Regime which lasted until she was 9 years old when it was overthrown by the Ryeo Loyalists. Rise to Power During the 4190's The government of Dankuk was bitterly divided between loyalists to the Ryeo dynasty, Communists, and Hwangje loyalists. In the year 4190 President Hong Seon-Ki orderd the Army to conduct house arrest to "protect the Emperor" when in fact it was a coup d'état against Ryeo Choesun V beginning for the next 7 years a tyrannical regime that culminated in Hong declaring himself the God Emperor and imprisoning and /or killing any who did not recognize his divinity. Hwangje Pung-Woon, then the general in charge at Iglesia Mayor was planning to rebel against "God-Emperor" Hong Seon-Ki, by whom his parents had been imprisoned and killed. He sent messengers to his cousin Mok Sang-Ah, then at Songtaek , summoning her to Songtaek. Taeyang's parents worried that they would not be able to escape together easily, and told their daughter to go and that she, as a young woman, would be able to hide more easily. She therefore secretly headed for Iglesia Mayor and, after first meeting Hwangje Pung-Woon and Hwangje Hee-Do, whom Pung-Woon had similarly recalled from Loren Province reported to Iglesia Mayor. Taeyang hid initially, but then distributed her wealth to several hundred men, receiving their loyalty, so she rose in support of Hwangje Pung-Woon. She sent her aide-de-camp Hwangje Hee-Do (xxx) to persuade the Hwangje Wa-Dae loyalists to join her, and then also persuaded others, such as Soo-In from the Democratic Progressives, and those loyal to deposed Emperor Ryeo Choesun V to join her as well. She attacked and captured some of the nearby cities, and she gathered a total of 70,000 men. Late in 4297, Hwangje forces entered into the Eljang region, and they sent for Soo-In's Democratic and Ryeo forces to rendezvous with her. They then joined Hwangje Pung-Woon, commanding one wing of Anti-Hong army. Taeyang set up separate headquarters as commanding general, and her army became known as the "Army of the Lady." In 4297, Hwangje Pung-Woon had the Hwangje Emperor Wa-Dae yield the throne to Mok Sang-Ah. Battle ensued with Hong's loyalists in Gongmangdo, and Hong himself eventually died himself in the fighting leading to the collapse of his army and eventual surrender. Mok Sang-Ah was proclaimed Empress Taeyang, and as she contributed greatly to the victory, she was particularly honored over the other commanders. Early Reign The early years of Taeyang's reign were tumultuous as the Ryeo Loyalists, communists, and non-Kyo conservatives bickered about the government and which direction it should take. During these first ten years new factions arose such as the Conservative Party(largely founded by descendants of the Labour party which had dissolved when the Union of Dankuk fell to the Far Left Juche regime in the 4270's) and New Katsuran Front-who quickly formed an alliance with Taeyang's faction to push through legislation to insure the security of the empire. The Equal Rights Party, Yeonbangdang, and Conservatives comprised the opposition. During this time a dispute arose between the Rpublic of Yingdala and Dankuk over legitimacy of each of their respective governments(Dankuk for the obvious succession of Coups, and Yingdala for the presumed assassination of Emperor Wu Ren in 4216 by Progressive republicans). This eventually led to a travel ban and sanctions by both nations on each other. In year 4308 evidence emerged that Ryeo Choesun had been collaborating with the Yingdalan government to subvert Empress Taeyang and his nominal position of Emperor of the Great Kyo Empire was abolished and replaced by a provisional presidency until 4309 Empress Taeyang was coronated with support of the Imperial Senate as Empress of Dankuk. The Ryeo clan subsequently went into hiding. The new government immediately focused on strengthening its position and dismissing those disloyal to the Taeyang clan, and even moving the capital to their power base in Iglesia Mayor. During this time the Nine Tail Agency was tasked with finding the former emperor and apprehending him. To the south of Dankuk, the government of Mikuni-Hulstria had been usurped by far right Hulstrian nationalists who were orchestrating a purge of the local Kyo population, a move that awarded them international condemnation and received a response from Empress Taeyang in allowing refugees from the land in 4300. In July 4309 Dankuk officially recognized the United Imperial Crownlands of Hulstria and Gao-Soto and it's clan-the Okatori- as the rightful monarchs of that country-and authorized military action against the genocidal regime there in coalition with their neighbors to the East-Kazulia and several other international Powers. The war was a success and the Empire of Sekowo(a puppet state in personal union with Hulstria) was liberated and allowed to pursue independent policy. Meanwhile in Dankuk, the former Emperor, Choesun V, died of a cardiac complication in the hills of Magadonia in 4310. In the next few years the New Katsuran Front focused on nationalizing many key industries to help build the empire up, though the party dissolved at some point due to some internal reasons which allowed a parliament led by Conservatives and communists to renounce Taeyang's title in 4315. The NCP loyalists immediately elected their Empress president and continued to recognize her as such, not recognizing the legislation of parliament. during the next fifteen years Dankuk was teetering on the brink of civil war between Taeyang's Royalists and the Parliamentarians(sometime radical factions appearing briefly such as the Monarchist Front). in March 11, 4322 there was an assassination attempt on the President and Prime Minister who narrowly survived with President Margaret Jones in the hospital for a few weeks. Restoration and Later Reign In year 4328 both factions were exhausted with the constant bickering and the threat of secession of Kyo areas from Dankuk that both sides sought a compromise in which Taeyang is fully restored to the throne of Dankuk but operates as a constitutional monarch in exchange for peace in the realm. Over the next few years Empress Taeyang has honored her word to uphold the Imperial Union and proceeded to embark on several state visits to foreign nations including: Hulstria and Gao-Soto, Sekowo, Kazulia, Klavia Okeanu, Hawu Mumenhes. The one domestic issue was when Ryeo Choesun, son of Choesun V, decided to violate the travel ban to Dankuk from Yingdala in May 4332. The visit was covered by much media and alarm around the Dovanian region as it marked the return of a rival to the Taeyang clan but such was short-lived as the Heir to the Ryeo claim died in a car crash two months later in Gongmangdo, which spun a lot of conspiracy theories involving the House of Taeyang. Meanwhile overseas the grandson of Choesun V was proclaimed the Emperor of Yingdala in 4310. It looked initially that the revived Jienminzudang would successfully place Wu Guowen on the throne of Yingdala until his ancestry came up and it was revealed he was a cousin to Empress Taeyang. In the ensuing smear campaign Wu Guowen ceded his claim to the descendent of Jienist sage Ji Enzi in the hopes the Ji Clan could obtain the throne. This failed and Sun Luhan and LinkRyeo Kyunghee's son Sun Lijun was placed on the throne as the first Yu Dynasty Emperor in 4336 and has plans of restoring the Empire to its former glory while Dankuk's influenced increased considerably to building trade links with Lourenne, Vanuku, Istalia, Sekowo, Klavia Okeanu and even signing an alliance with Lourenne and Kazulia in 4342 in the Dovani Cooperation Alliance. This alliance would collapse though due to leftists sabotage in Kazulia. Conflict with Yingdala remained a high point where in 4342 the government clamped down on the Junfadang led by a Yingdalan General who wished to breakup Yingdala into competing warlord states as part of a decentralization agenda as it had joined a private Fan Club dedicated to Empress Taeyang. in 4344 Taeyang awarded several medals to a Yingdalan actress who had been caught having an affair with Yingdala's Centre Party leader Tao Hong. Such was condemned by the Yingdalan government but many desired to not see her imprisoned for such actions. During these later years Taeyang Sang-Ah began awarding more power to her daughter-Yeong Yoon-Jin to prepare her for eventual succession to the throne. In 4342 the Crown Princess founded the Yeong Yoon Jin Harmony and Peace Foundation-a philanthropic organization dedicated to helping the poor and less fortunate in society. In 4349 Dankuk condemned the Nation of North Dovani for oppression of the Kyo by the Draddwyr. the Nation was formerly a colony of the former Ryeo Empire and as such ethnic divisions continue to this day. However the conservative party voiced opposition to the declaration and in the ensuing debacle with the conservatives, Taeyang Sang-Ah agreed to abdicate in favor of her daughter to preserve harmony within the realm in December 4350. Research into Reincarnation, Journey to Bianjie, and Return to Dankuk After abdication, Taeyang began researching reincarnation and traveled to the Nation of Bianjie, which had just become an ally of Dankuk, to attend a shaman council held by Dorbo K'han there. While in Bianjie she became subject of some scrutiny by Kong's government-including a reopening of investigation into Ryeo Choesun's death. Not much was discovered and the case largely fell into obscurity as a cold case. Her daughter spent most of this time dealing with the 4357-4360 military crisis that nearly resulted in Open War with Yingdala. The crisis was in part the result of the Nine Tail Agency acquiring Nuclear weapons via Klavia Okeanu in 4352 and kidnapping citizens from Yingdala in 4357, including a YingPop star Cheng Feiyu, actress He Bolin, and head of the Imperial House of Ryeo; CEO of FangCaiRyeo corporation; and brother of Yingdala's Grand Counselor since 4352-Ryeo Seojun. The citizens were subsequently portrayed in several propaganda films until they were returned by the Dankukin government to Yingdala in 4360. In an Ironic twist, this action managed to revive the career of He Bolin which had pretty much crashed due to the Affair with Tao Hong- and Ryeo Seojun's notoriety rose as a result and Seojun managed to obtain the ashes of his Father and Grandfather. Afterwards Taeyang's daughter proceeded to begin a new era of domestic development including renaming several cities and moving the capital. During this era construction was begun on a new Imperial Palace and a Garden Tomb for Empress Dowager. During this time it is believed she learned the secret of Reincarnation and eventually returned to Dankuk to live out her final years as a Shrine Maiden. Death and Taeyanggyo There's alot of mystery surrounding Taeyang the Great's Death which has spurred on her admirers to continue waiting for her reincarnation, or outright search for her reincarnation in various places. According to some in this new religion, Taeyang simply vanished and went to join the other Kami for undisclosed reasons but will reincarnate when necessary. The Government of course treated this like a regular funeral but the Religion has become influential enough that there was a brief attempt to make it the State Religion, howeverthe religion is a minority. Followers of this religion tend to refer to Dankuk as 'Taeyangpum'(Taeyang's Bosom). Taeyang Sang-ah was also rumored to be a Nine-tailed Fox. Family Taeyang married Yeong Yong-Jeon in 4298. He is known for being an Icthyologist. They have 2 sons(One is a general and the other a professor) and 1 daughter. Prince Yeong Tae Kyo (Born July 12, 4300) Prince Yeong Hong-Pyo (born June 7, 4302) Empress Taeyang (Yeong) Yoon-Jin(Born April 13, 4305) Her granddaughter, Hak Hae-Sook, due to exceptional singing ability was named the Kami of Kyo-Pop in 4360. She also had a close relationship with Yong Sook-hee who she met around 4300 and frequently sought for advice and confidante for many years until Sook-hee's death in 4360s.Miss Sook-hee often served as a kind of parent to Taeyang's children when Taeyang was busy with state affairs. Titles, Styles, Honours and Arms The official style of Taeyang Sang-Ah is "Her Imperial Majesty, Grand Empress of the Kyo, Taeyang of Sindo, and Compassionate Protector of the Constitution and the Nationalities Taeyang Sang-ah(그녀의 제국 폐하, 대저택 쿄, 신양의 태양, 그리고 헌법과 자비의 수호자)" from 4297-4350 Her current title is "Her Imperial Majesty, Grand Empress Dowager"(그녀의 제국 폐하, 대 황후 왕태후)